¿Correspondidos o No? 2
by Mikki Alexandersson
Summary: Alisa cumple su sueño de besar a un hombre por primera vez. Sin embargo, el destino le juega una mala pasada cuando la llevan a un colegio con miles de extraños a su alrededor. ¿Podra sobrevivir a esto sin Lars?


Dos Enamorados

**Capitulo Dos: Una Promesa de Amor nunca se olvida**

Salí del hospital y nunca me había sentido mejor gracias a la amabilidad que Lee Chaolan tuvo hacia mi tras la operación en el hospital. Recuperada, renovada, con un sol esplendido y con Lars a mi lado, este día no podría acabar mejor. Ahora que ambos vemos que hacer con nuestras vidas, mis sentimientos hacia el se incrementaron demasiado y no veía el preciso instante en el que me declararía su amor. Lo primero que quiero es darle un apasionante beso, un beso que nunca antes lo hice desde que nací, un beso que será más que suficiente para que me recuerde antes de que mis baterías queden bajas una vez más.

Admito que ocultar mi identidad como robot fue toda una odisea. Solo unos pocos saben de mi como Lili Rochefort, Raven, el sabio Wang Jinrei, mi creador Jin Kazama, Lee Chaolan y Lars, por supuesto. Este último juró, al conocerme, que mi secreto estaría a salvo con el y hasta ahora, está cumpliendo con su promesa. A bordo de su carro, me invitó a una escuela donde sería una alumna más en el plantel, pero lo que no sabía es que la misma Lili estudía allí y mi reencuentro con ella será inevitable como cuando conocí a Lars por primera vez.

"Alisa, quiero que estudies una escuela donde estudiarás durante gran parte del verano. Allí conocerás nuevos amigos y aprenderás muchas cosas nuevas. Yo, por mi parte, seguiré en mi labor como líder militar, pero te recogeré en la tarde. ¿Te parece mi idea?". Su idea fue tan brillante que no dudé en aceptarla, pero tenía miedo de separarme de el porque, de hacerlo, me sentiría triste y desolada y con una pila de extraños que desconocen como soy.

"Yo siempre he querido estudiar en una escuela, pero perdí muchos años por estar acompañándote en tu aventura. Ahora que crecí y que me siento mucho mejor después que me operaron, me encantaría poder hacerlo. Sin embargo, no creo poder lidiar mucho tiempo sin ti durante la instancia en el que voy a permanecer estudiando, mi amor". Decía, mientras mis lágrimas caían a medida de que se acercaba el adiós.

"No te preocupes, Alisa, yo estaré a tu lado siempre. No habrá ni un obstáculo, ni entidades malignas, ni ninguna otra cosa que nos pueda separar. Además, la escuela no es todo el día; así que, puedes pasar el resto del día conmigo y sin ningún problema". Me dijo sintiéndose preocupado por mi.

Antes de ir a la escuela, nos detuvimos en una tienda comerical para comprar una mochila, unos cuadernos y un lindo uniforme para que me vea presentable. Fue mucho el dinero que nos gastamos, pero valió la pena. Por fin llegamos al lugar, el carro se cuadró en el estacionamiento. Previo a nuestra separación, llevé a Lars al primer árbol que encontramos cerca del colegio para despedirnos y aprovechar el momento de declararme su amor porque ya no aguantaba más, lo quería hacer.

"Estoy nerviosa, nunca entré a una escuela y sé que acerca el momento en el que nos tendremos que separar. Pero antes de eso, quería pedirte que hagamos una promesa que durará por siempre. Escribe la letra inicial de tu nombre en este árbol; yo también haré lo mismo y además, dibujaré un corazón para sellar nuestro pacto". Ese era el principio de mi promesa. Nos miramos de frente y lo que venía es más sorprendente que Lars recordará este dicho momento por el resto de su vida.

"¿Sabes? Te confieso que me enamoré de ti al conocerte, pero lo que no hice fue besarte ni en mis tiempos de niña ni ahora que soy una señorita. Desde que me inventaron y me crearon, nunca conocí a un hombre que me tratara como un ser humano normal y que viajara a lugares que, ni en mis sueños, conocería. Eres carismático, amable, agresivo por momentos, pero generalmente, eres el hombre a quien quiero con el corazón y con el alma. No quiero separarme de ti, pero el destino, a veces no tiene compasión de nadie y nos separa cruelmente". Dije, pero Lars me interrumpio porque también tenía algo que decirme.

"Al diablo los obstáculos. Ya no tendrás que esperar mucho para que alguien te bese. Mi amor por ti también aumentó mucho y daría todo lo que tengo por verte feliz y regalarte una sonrisa que durará por siempre". Estas palabras fueron cortas, pero me conmovieron y me hicieron llorar.

La tersa mano de Lars pasó por mi mejilla consolándome y su rostro se acercaba lentamente, yo agaché mi cabeza, cerré mis ojos, mis pupilas se cambiaron por un rojizo brillante y mi yo robótico salía a la luz. El pensaba que el fantasma del pasado volvería, pero no fue así porque tomé el control de la situación y la iniciativa. Finalmente, mi sueño se me hizo realidad: pude besar a Lars tan apasionadamente como yo lo quería hacer.

"¿Alisa, Me besaste? En realidad, ¿me besaste?". Me preguntó sorprendido porque ninguna mujer lo había besado así.

Yo solo atiné a afirmar lo dicho por el con la cabeza. Una vez enterado de esto, Lars me devolvió el favor con otro beso tan apasionado como el que yo lo hice. De esta forma, sellamos nuestro amor, el mismo que se parece al de cuento de hadas.

"Tengo que dejarte en la escuela. No tengas miedo si te maltratan, dímelo". Me dijo llevándome a la escuela donde la directora me esperaba con los brazos cruzados y con una aspecto agresivo. Cada vez se hacía más inevitable el hecho de que Lars me deje con un grupo de chicas, pero tenía que asumir el reto porque siempre quise estudiar y tampoco debo decepcionarlo. Me abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos, me besó por última vez y me regaló un celular para que nos mantengamos conectados en todo momento.

La puerta se cerró y Lars se marchó triste, pero feliz por esta nueva experiencia que asumiré. La directora del colegio me acompañó y me llevó a hacer un primer recorrido indicándome los puntos exactos donde puedo y debo estar. También me dio el horario de clases y el aula donde voy a estudiar. Me dejó en el patio de juegos y Lili se me acercó pregutando:

"¿Eres Alisa Bosconovitch? ¿La nueva alumna del colegio?". Ella sonreía luego de preguntarme, mientras que yo me quedé congelada porque me reconocía por lo que yo era realmente. Así comenzaba una nueva etapa en mi vida, en un colegio con un monton de extraños de por medio, pero con una pregunta que no me dejare de hacer, mientras permanezco aqui: ¿Que sera de mi vida sin Lars?


End file.
